


In the Cards

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore has his fortune told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP 100 community on LJ. Prompt: _Tower_

He didn't take Divination at school. In his personal opinion, it is no more a science than phrenology or anthroposophy. Nonetheless, it is rude to refuse a host, and so he sits for a reading one day over tea with Cassandra.

She turns over three cards. "Your past, your present, and your future."

He admires the artwork.

"The Page of Cups. You or someone you once knew. A dreamer and scholar—a romantic."

She caresses the second. "The Magician. He creates and preserves, he destroys and redeems."

"The Tower." Her lips purse. "Divine wisdom. Destruction. Failure."

Albus smiles politely. Balderdash.


End file.
